Sunflower
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: Joe tries to confess his feelings for Tai in a subtle way. It doesn't go as well as he hoped. Yaoi!


Disclamer: This was a Secret Santa on Tumblr! There is a thing in here that is said to be a Japanese tradition but as far as I know it's not- I just couldn't think of a better plot for these two.

"What can I do?" Joe said, sighing as he looked through Amazon. "What kind of a gift could I get Tai?"

"Chocolate hearts?" Gomamon asked, with a smirk on his face.

Joe blushed, as he shook his head. "No way, Gomamon! I don't want to give him a gift that makes it obvious I like him. That would be bad."

Gomamon blinked in confusion. "Why not?"

Joe looked over at his friend. Digimon were so different from humans. How could he explain this?

"For humans, if you confess your feelings for someone, and they don't return them... things become awkward. If you are friends, you hardly ever stay friends. It's hard to risk something like that."

"Well, it's too bad you couldn't just gauge his reaction somehow." Gomamon offered.

Suddenly Joe's eyes went wide.

"That's it! I know what I could do!" Joe said excitedly, as he turned back to amazon and started typing furiously. He kept going until a notebook came up, with a sunflower on it.

Gomamon blinked curiously. "I guess humans and Digimon really are different. I don't get love very well but, that sure does seem like a lame gift... and I really don't see how he could get your feelings from it."

Joe shook his head. "No, I'll get him something else too but... it hasn't really been done in recent years but, in Japanese tradition, if you get someone a sunflower, it means you have feelings for them.

Gomamon nodded in understanding. "I see, but then isn't it too obvious?"

"Nah," Joe said, shrugging. "Like I said it hasn't really been done in recent years, so chances are he won't know. If he knows and feels the same, then he can say something. If he knows and doesn't feel the same, he will probably think it's a coincidence, since it's just on the cover, and not an actual sunflower."

"But if he hasn't heard about it, like you think he might not have, it won't do any good."

Joe thought to himself. "Well... Maybe if he doesn't say anything, if I could get up the nerve, maybe I could say someone told me about it after I bought it?"

Gomamon put a claw up to his chin. "I dunno. Just be careful."

Joe ordered the notebook, hoping his plan would work.

XxXxXxXxXxX Christmas Eve XxXxXxX

"Thanks for coming, Tai."

"Yeah, no problem Joe. I feel bad you'll miss the party tomorrow though."

Joe felt bad about lying, but, he had said he wouldn't be able to come to the Christmas party the Digidestened were having the next day, and asked Tai to come over the night before.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Joe offered, as Tai sat down on the couch.

"No, that's okay. Thank you." Tai said with a smile. "Sit down and relax."

Joe nodded and sat down next to him.

"I can't stay long." Tai said, looking away as he said it. "But here's your gifts."

Joe took two gifts from Tai, and gave two in return.

At the same time, They both unwrapped the first one.

To both their surprise, they both had the same gift!

They both sat in silence for a few moments until finally Tai spoke.

"W-well... this is awkward..." He said, with a blush creeping across is face.

Joe didn't know where the courage came from, but he leaned over to Tai and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Tai's eye's went wide.

"What was that for?"

Joe's confidence continued.

"We both got eachother the same gift! We don't have to hide our feelings anymore! I know what the sunflower means! It means you like me!"

Tai blinked. Looked at the notebook, and back at Joe.

Suddenly Joe realized, Tai, the bearer of courage, being quiet, wasn't a good sign.

"Tai? ...You... you like me... right?"

Tai blinked again.

"...I... I do, but I have no idea what the hell a sunflower has to do with that!"

Joe blushed. "W-what?"

Tai shrugged. "I thought you could use a notebook for college."

"...Oh..."

Joe felt the urge to run away and hide somewhere, until it sank in.

"Wait... you like me?"

Tai nodded. "I do. I had been debating about talking to you about it. But I didn't want to ruin the friendship."

Joe smiled. "So..."

Joe was cut off by Tai's lips on his.

Joe kissed him back.

"Merry Christmas, Joe."

"Merry Christmas, Tai. OH, you probably need to get going?"

Tai shook his head. "Nah, I don't really need to leave. Just like you'll be at the party tomorrow, right?"

Joe blushed again. He had been caught.

The End


End file.
